The invention relates to golf training balls and, more particularly, to a construction with a non-deformable inner ball rolling freely in the spherical hollow core of a rubber outer carcass provided with a drag-inducing cover.
It is an object of the invention to provide a golf training ball that simulates fairly closely the experience of hitting a regulation (eg., USGA-approved) golf ball with drivers and/or irons, but otherwise has a very short flight. Hence the training ball is easy to retrieve or enables practice in yards or lawns much smaller than a typical driving range.
In other words, it is an object of the invention that the user can walk out his or her home's front or back door, and practice with any club up to and including a driver.
It is another object of the invention that such a golf training ball compress on the face of the club driver much like the experience with hitting a regulation golf ball for—among other reasons—enabling the user to feel or discern where on the club face contact was made with the training ball.
It is an additional object of the invention that such a golf training ball, albeit adapted to provide a short flight, at least initially launch off the club face pretty similar to the way a regulation ball would (with a similar swing and struck in a similar location on the club face), in order to give the user more accurate feedback as to launch angle and curve trajectory had the swing been made on a regulation ball instead of the training ball.
It is a further object of the invention that such a ball have a satisfying noise when struck well by the club, again simulative to the sound of a well-struck regulation ball off the same club so as to provide the user with further positive feedback of training success.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.